


Mother Issues

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Healing wounds, Loneliness, Mother Issues, Motherhood, Pregnancy, mentions of abandonment, therapeutic writing, they won't be like their parents, they're dead in a paupers grave in the jakku desert, you're not alone neither are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Hi guys, so this is simply therapeutic writing. As some of my friends know, I have my own mother issues and while none of mine revolve around abandonment. The idea of never being good enough for my mother is strong. I don't mean to get anyone down. I just need to post this super short one shot.





	Mother Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is simply therapeutic writing. As some of my friends know, I have my own mother issues and while none of mine revolve around abandonment. The idea of never being good enough for my mother is strong. I don't mean to get anyone down. I just need to post this super short one shot.

* * *

Rey was never good enough for her mother. Obviously, since she left her at a young age, but even before she left she looked upon Rey with constant judgement and criticism. 

Rey was a ray of sunshine, always trying to make her mother happy. Her mother was unaffected though. Her father was non-present in Rey’s life so it wasn’t like she could get more love from one parent to compensate for the other. 

At the age of four Rey’s mother was instructing her, stand up straight, stop eating so much,  _ why are you smiling like that?  _ The last one still ached to think about. Despite Rey’s upbringing she remained strong and smiling. Until the day they left. 

As far as Rey knew, her mother was never happy. Unhappy about her house, husband, job...daughter. Her mother often turned to the drink in times to make her feel better. It was one night when Rey wandered out of bed that she heard her father and mother arguing. As it turned out they were discussing a trade of some sort and a move that would go with it. Little did she know, it was the decision to trade their daughter off for booze, and a quick ship out of Jakku. 

The day they left her still stung in her heart. Never did she think when they were taking her to the scrap yard, they’d be leave without her. 

_ “Come back!” she screamed as Unkar grabbed her wrist firmed shoving her back toward the work tent. She felt like nothing. Nothing and no one. No wonder people shoved past her, nearly stepping on her with every move she made trying to dodge the many people.  _

Rey’s eyes shot open as she bolted upright. It was just a dream. The same dream she’d had all her life. The nightmare she relived everyday. She thought back to her abandoned shack and the wall of days she’d marked off to count her loneliness and the day they’d return to her. But they never did. 

_ They’re dead in a paupers’ grave in the Jakku desert.  _

These words echoed in her mind as an arm slid around her waist and she felt kisses on her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn’t alone. Neither was he. The boy whose mother often left him to pursue her political career. They weren’t alone. They had each other. And now they had the little one growing inside Rey’s belly. 

Ben kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear soothing words. His wife often woke like this. Haunted by the thoughts of never being good enough. But she was. She was everything to him. She was his world and he’d prove everyday that she was enough and their little girl would never go through what they did. 

Rey reached down and rested her hand on her belly. Her little peanut. The little one growing inside her everyday. And with every passing day, Rey couldn’t understand how someone couldn’t love the little one that rested inside them. She’d do anything for her little girl. She already loved her so much in the short time she’d known her. 

Ben reached down and whispered words to his daughter, reminding her that they’d never leave her. That they couldn’t wait for her to be here in the world with them. 

When Ben laid back down in bed, Rey followed resting her head on his chest over his heart. His heartbeat always served as a gentle reminder that he was there. He was hers. And he’d never go.


End file.
